


unforgettable

by punchbowls



Series: it's been a long, long time [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbowls/pseuds/punchbowls
Summary: Unforgettable in every way,And forevermore that’s how you’ll stay
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: it's been a long, long time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976320
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Unforgettable in every way,  
> And forevermore that’s how you’ll stay

_Unforgettable, that’s what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

**_Unforgettable_ **

Richie joins Nat King Cole’s voice as it drifts through the speakers and fills the air. Eddie thinks it’s especially nice, because Richie’s voice is solely his own. There’s no impersonation, no mask, just Richie, and he’s singing to Eddie as they sway slowly together in the kitchen. Both of Richie’s arms wind around Eddie’s waist and Eddie slips his hand under Richie’s shirt to the small of his back. Eddie rests his head on Richie’s chest and closes his eyes to the vibrations of Richie’s voice as he starts to hum. 

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forevermore that’s how you’ll stay_

_That’s why darling, it’s incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

The chorus repeats a second time, but this time Richie speaks the words instead of singing them. “You really are unforgettable, Eds,” he murmurs. 

Eddie hums a laugh in response. “Tell that to the last twenty-seven years.”

Richie exhales in a way that Eddie isn’t sure is humorous or a sigh and he opens his eyes to look up at him. He catches Richie already looking down at him with such a bittersweet look in his eyes that Eddie’s heart twists. 

“What?” he asks. He rubs Richie’s back as they sway and Richie kisses his forehead. 

“You were still unforgettable even during the last twenty-seven years,” Richie says, “I think, even though I couldn’t remember _you_ , I was always looking for you. Or someone like you.”

“Richie,” Eddie says softly. 

“Really, Eds, you really were like a song of love that clung to me. Like a song you know you _really_ love, but you haven’t heard it in so long, and you can’t remember quite how it goes. Sometimes something reminds you of it, but you can’t remember just how the tune goes or what the lyrics are, and it drives you crazy until you remember or forget all about it again. Do you know what I mean?” 

Eddie’s knees are weak as Richie speaks, and he thinks he really might melt into a useless puddle of mush right there on the kitchen floor. Richie’s got a funny way of communicating sometimes, but Eddie does understand what he means and he pushes himself up on his toes to kiss Richie on the lips in response. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Richie says when they pull apart.

Eddie smiles up at him. “You’re so romantic.”

“I do try.”

“It’s disgusting.”

“I better try harder,” Richie says and kisses Eddie again.

“You’re getting there,” Eddie breathes when they separate. 

“Mind if I practice some more?” Richie asks with a grin, dipping his head towards Eddie again.

“Hold on, let me have a turn,” Eddie says after pecking him on the lips. “You were unforgettable too. I remembered you in that way, and I was always looking for you, but no one I met was ever you. I love _you_ . I _love_ you.”

“Why darling,” Richie says, moving his hands to Eddie’s back and dipping him a little, “Are you saying that you, someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am unforgettable too?”

Eddie throws his head back as he laughs and a wide grin spreads across Richie’s face.

“Yes, yes, I am,” Eddie says through a giggle as he looks at him again. He moves his arm so that he can run his fingers through the curls on the back of Richie’s head. 

“Why, darling, that’s incredible,” Richie says with a flourish in his voice. 

Eddie can’t help the giggle that escapes his lips before they join with Richie’s again. Richie pulls him back up so they’re both upright again and they continue to sway around the kitchen as the song ends. 

“Derry sucked,” Richie says flatly. He smiles at Eddie a second later though, “But I’m so glad I got you back.” 

“Me too.” Eddie looks Richie in the eye, and his next words have a sincere weight to them. “And I wouldn’t change a single thing that got us to where we are now.”

Silence follows as they look into each other’s eyes with understanding, and Eddie knows Richie would change some things if he could, just for Eddie’s benefit and Eddie adores him for it. But what’s done is done, and they both know it, so Richie’s face splits into a grin.

“All the better, Eddie my Love,” he says, “Now I get to be your left hand man.”

Eddie tries, he really tries, to stop the laugh that explodes from inside of him, but fails terribly. 

“Beep, beep, Richie,” he says in an exasperated tone that’s got an amused fondness all tangled up in it and Richie laughs. 

“I love you, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie says, burying his face into Eddie’s curls. 

“Beep, beep! Don’t call me that,” Eddie insists through giggles as Richie noses down the side of Eddie’s face with kisses. “That _tickles_!”

“Oh yeah?” Richie blows a raspberry into Eddie’s neck. Eddie shrieks with laughter and shoves him away.

“Gross!” he groans and Richie laughs. 

“Cute, cute, cute!” he shouts, following Eddie’s footsteps. 

“Uh-uh, no way, mister,” Eddie says, slipping past him. “You fail the romance test.”

“Let me try again!”

“Absolutely not!” Eddie laughs. 

“Come back, Eddie my Love!” Richie cries as he chases Eddie out of the kitchen. 

They run throughout the house until Richie corners Eddie in their bedroom and tackles him onto the bed. They shove and tickle each other until they’re kissing again and end up snuggled together. Their bodies are pressed together and their limbs are entangled. Eddie’s fingers are wound through Richie’s hair, and one of Richie’s hands cup Eddie’s face. 

“I love you, you goofball,” Eddie says.

Richie rubs their noses together. “I love you.”

“I’m glad we’re not forgetting again,” Eddie adds.

“Unforgettable,” Richie smiles, “And forevermore, that’s how you’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> jazz does things to me


End file.
